Denial 5 : The Wedding
by kenpogirl
Summary: Callie and Erica's wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing of the show or the characters. Shonda and ABC get to make that claim. I'm just having fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** Ok, guys. Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. Anyone and everyone playing even the most minute role in the demise of this relationship on the actual show… in your face, suckers! Here's how it could have, should have been. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has written such wonderful reviews and requests for updates. It really has been amazing to receive them all. And once again I apologize profusely for how long it's taken me to update, but I got absolutely slammed at work. Got so bad I eventually had to quit. Hopefully now I'll have more time to write. At any rate, here's the next chapter. I hope I can live up to the anticipation that's been building all this time. LOL

Denial – Part 5 - **THE WEDDING**

---------------------------------------Scene 1-----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, a limousine pulls up to the front of the church. The driver gets out and opens the back door. Addison and Erica step out of the car and head inside. They are led to a holding room where they wait for the ceremony to begin. The guests are starting to arrive. Erica's breathing is labored. She presses a hand to her stomach. Addison laughs.

**ADDISON **(amused)** : "**You ok, Er?"

**ERICA **(pacing nervously) : "Oh, Addy, man, I gotta tell ya. I'm absolutely _frantic _here."

**ADDISON **(smiling sympathetically, speaking softly, nodding)** : **"Understandable. This is a huge moment in your life."

**ERICA : **"No, I know, but I'm _really, really _nervous here, Addy. Like _I'm afraid I might pass out_ kind of nervous."

**ADDISON **(emphatically)** : **"It only feels that way because this is new to you. Erica Hahn does not pass out."

**ERICA : **"But I'm _really_ scared, Addy."

Addison comes to stand directly in front of Erica and places a hand on her shoulder.

**ADDISON **(smiling, speaking softly, searching her eyes) **:** "Do you love her?"

**ERICA **(tears coming to her eyes)** : **"Like I've never loved anyone before in my life. Like I never thought I was capable of."

**ADDISON **(smiling) : "Do you want to do this? To get married? To her?"

**ERICA **(smiling softly)** : **"Yeah. I do. I really do."

**ADDISON **(smiling, eyes sparkling, speaking soothingly, in a hushed tone) **: **"Well, alright then. There you go. Nothing to be scared of."

**ERICA **(nervously) **: **"But what if something goes wrong? What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't show?"

**ADDISON **(with a devious smile, sliding both arms around Erica's neck)** : **"Then I'll marry you myself, hot stuff."

Addison draws Erica in and kisses her soundly on the cheek, causing Erica to laugh.

**ERICA **(stepping out of Addison's arms, laughing hysterically)** : **"You're an idiot."

**ADDISON **(laughing, sliding her arms around Erica's waist and pulling her back in, jokingly, drawing her face within centimeters of Erica's)** : **"No, I mean it, baby. I've always had a thing for you. I've always wanted to have me a piece of Hahn."

**ERICA **(laughing hysterically, pushing Addison away once again) **:** "Get out of my face, Montgomery."

**ADDISON **(snapping her fingers in mock frustration, but maintaining a smile) **: **"Damn." (holding her thumb and index finger a fraction of an inch apart) "Missed it by that much."

The two friends come down from their fit of laughter. Addison's face softens. She steps to the blue-eyed blonde, gently caresses her face with one hand, puts her other hand on the heart surgeon's shoulder, and looks into her eyes.

**ADDISON :** "Seriously, though, Er. It's going to be fine. Callie will be here any minute and then the music is going to start and then you're both going to go out there with all your guests and…"

**ERICA **(holding up a hand to quiet her) : "Addy, Addy, Addy, I'm getting nervous all over again, now."

**ADDISON **(matter-of-factly)** : **"Unless Callie changes her mind and doesn't show."

**ERICA (**pausing for a beat before replying matter-of-factly) : "I hate you."

The two friends burst out laughing together.

---------------------------------------------Scene 2-------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Callie arrives at the church with Cristina, Meredith and Lexie. The trio steals away into the second holding room while the remaining guests arrive and take their seats.

**CALLIE **(nervously)** : **"You're sure she's here, right?"

**CRISTINA **(sighing in exasperation): "_Yes_, Callie. For the twentieth time, Erica is already here. She got here before we did and she's just in the other room. Now calm down!"

**CALLIE **(babbling, pacing): "Calm down? I can't calm down. I'm a nervous wreck. This is my wedding day. I'm allowed to be a nervous wreck. I'm _supposed _to be a nervous wreck."

**CRISTINA **(grouchily): "Yeah, but I'm not. So stop annoying me."

**MEREDITH **(voice flat, raising her eyebrows for emphasis): "Cris, you know what she needs."

**CALLIE **: "What?"

The two other women ignore Callie.

Cristina looks pensive for a second before understanding suddenly washes over her face. Her jaw drops.

**CRISTINA **:"Oh, no, Mer. Here? Now?"

**MEREDITH **(very seriously): "Yes."

**CALLIE **(nervously, wringing her hands): "Really, you guys. What?"

The other two women still do not acknowledge the bride.

**CRISTINA **: "We're in a church. Is it even allowed here?"

**MEREDITH **(mumbling conspiratorially): "I don't know, but our friend needs us. It's our duty to help her."

**CALLIE** (exasperated) : "_Seriously_, you guys. What?"

The other two women ignore Callie a third time.

**CRISITINA **(mumbling conspiratorially): "Yeah, but do we even have the stuff here?"

**MEREDITH **(whispering): "Yeah, I do."

**CALLIE **(beyond exasperated) : "_You guys!!!"_

Meredith and Cristina have their backs to Callie. Meredith opens her purse and retrieves something out of Callie's view. Cristina and Meredith exchange knowing glances.

**CRISTINA **(her back still turned, calling over her shoulder): "Ok, Cal. You ready for this?"

**CALLIE **(on the verge of exploding): "For God's sake _**what is it??**_"

Meredith and Cristina turn to and speak to Callie in unison while Meredith holds up a small, portable mp3 player.

**MEREDITH AND CRISTINA **: "We're going to dance it out!!!"

Meredith hits play and suddenly music fills the space. Meredith and Cristina begin to bounce and gyrate gracefully to the song. For a moment, Callie simply stares incredulously, mouth open. After a moment, Callie closes her mouth and shrugs.

**CALLIE **: "Aw, what the heck."

Bride #1 joins her friends in bopping to the beat.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------Scene 3-----------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, George and Izzie are outside the church, trying to stay out of sight of anyone and everyone involved in the wedding while they discuss their plan.

**GEORGE **: "Ok, so do you have it all straight?"

**IZZIE **(snickering like an adolescent): "_Straight_. You're funny, George."

George can't help giggling for a moment, but then turns serious again.

**GEORGE **: "No, but really. Do you remember the plan?"

**IZZIE **(smiling) : "Yes, I remember the plan. We're going to rush in there and you're going to say that you slept with Callie and I'm going to say that I saw the two of you together."

**GEORGE **: "Yeah, that's it. I don't think anyone's going to believe us, although, if we get lucky, maybe Erica will have a twinge of doubt. Either way, it doesn't matter. The point is we're _still_ going to spoil the wedding with the disruption."

**MALE VOICE **: "No, I don't think so."

George and Izzie turn simultaneously towards the voice behind them. They both go slack jawed when they find Derek Shephard standing menacingly before them. George draws himself up to his full height and sticks his chin out in defiance.

**GEORGE **: "This church is public domain and we can go in if we want to."

**DEREK **(angrily): "Incorrect. This church is currently hosting a _wedding_ which is a private affair and _you're not invited_."

Suddenly, Mark Sloan comes up behind Derek.

**MARK **(chuckling): "Aw, come on Derek. Give them a break. It's actually kinda funny."

**DEREK **(sternly): "No, it _isn't_ funny, Mark." (turning back to George and Izzie) "Leave now or I'll call the police."

**MARK **: "Whoa, Derek. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

**DEREK **(angrily): "No, Mark. Actually, I don't."

**MR. TORRES **: "Neither do I."

Callie's father suddenly appears amongst them.

**MRS. TORRES **: "I don't see the humor in it, either."

Callie's mother stands by her husband.

**GEORGE **(defiant): "Hey, wait a minute. You're not the boss here…"

**MR. HAHN** : "I wouldn't say another word if I were you, young man."

**MRS. HAHN **: "Not if you know what's good for you."

The Hahns join the growing crowd confronting the duo. Meredith comes up behind Derek, stares daggers at George and Izzie, and takes her boyfriend's hand without a word. Cristina, Lexie, and Addison also walk up, staring Izzie and George down, Derek's silent reinforcement.

**IZZIE **(defensively): "Just a second…"

**BAILEY **(interrupting): "Let me put it another way. _If _I hear one more word from either of you, Stevens, O'Malley, I will make sure that every single solitary second you spend working at Seattle Grace is the worst kind of unadulterated living hell that your puny brains can possibly imagine. Am I making myself clear? Or do I need to draw you a picture?"

Bailey appears from amongst the crowd, taking matters into her own hands.

**GEORGE AND IZZIE** (in unison, fearfully, hanging their heads) : "No, ma'am."

**BAILEY **(voice flat and cold, glaring icily, with a note of finality) : "Disappear."

George and Izzie take off running simultaneously, and within three seconds, have vanished.

**MARK **(whispering to Derek with a roll of his eyes): "What'd you do that for, Der? We could have had a lot of fun watching Hahn get taken down."

**WEBBER **(walking up to Mark, face stern): "Well, if that's how you feel, Dr. Sloan, then there's no reason for you to stay."

Webber materializes next to Bailey, and backs her with determination.

**MARK** (trying to backpedal with a fake smile) : "No, no, chief. I…"

**WEBBER **(narrowing his eyes at Mark, irritated): "I said _there's no reason for you to stay_, Sloan. You better learn to take a hint, boy, because if you make me throw my weight around, I _promise_ you, you will rue the day."

The chief of surgery chastises the plastics master like an unruly child. Mark freezes for a second, then drops his head and relents.

**MARK** (quietly, defeated) : "Yes, sir."

Mark slowly, reluctantly walks away. When all undesirables have exited the scene, Webber addresses the crowd as a whole.

**WEBBER **: "Allright, people. Show's over. We have a wedding to put on so let's get in there and do our jobs."

All kinds of agreeable sounds are heard from the crowd which quickly moves en masse back into the church.

--------------------------------------Scene 4 - THE CEREMONY------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Lexie is standing at one entrance, followed by Meredith and then Cristina, with Callie (wearing an elegant, modern, white dress) at the end, flanked by her parents. At the other entrance, Bailey heads up the line with Webber behind her. Addison comes next, and at the rear stands Erica (wearing an elegant, classic, white dress) with her parents on either side of her. The music begins and the processional heads towards the altar. Once there, each bride hugs and kisses her parents before coming to meet the other and stand before the officiate. They immediately link hands, smiling broadly and looking at each other with complete adoration.

**CALLIE **(mouthing silently) : "Hi, baby."

**ERICA** (mouthing silently) : "Hi, sweetheart."

**OFFICIATE **(addressing the guests): "Family, friends, on behalf of Callie and Erica, welcome. They are overjoyed that you, the people that are closest to them, could join them today to share their joy and bear witness of their love for each other as they commit their lives to each other."

The couple beams and Erica can't resist bringing Callie's hand to her lips for a kiss. Callie's eyes slip closed and she takes in a deep breath at the contact. After a heartfelt speech about the meaning of love, the officiate turns her attention to the brides.

**OFFFICIATE **: "And now the brides will state their vows to one another."

The two women turn towards each other. Erica takes Callie's hands in her own.

**CALLIE **(giving Erica a look of complete adoration, repeating after the officiate): "I, Calliope, take you, Erica, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

**ERICA **(blue eyes brimming with tears, looking at Callie with complete love and devotion, repeating after the officiate) : "I, Erica, take you, Calliope, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

**OFFICIATE** : "May I have the rings, please?"

Cristina and Addison step forward and present the rings to the officiate, who quickly blesses them and hands them over to the brides to exchange.

**CALLIE **(placing the gold band on Erica's left ring finger, choked up) : "With this ring, I, thee wed."

**ERICA **(placing the gold band on Callie's left ring finger, emotional) : "With this ring, I, thee wed."

**OFFICIATE** : "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."

With utter glee, Erica and Callie kiss and hold each other tight.

**ERICA **(whispering in Callie's ear as she holds Callie close) : "I love you so much."

**CALLIE **(smiling) : "Not half as much as I love you, baby."

The music starts and the two brides walk hand in hand back up the aisle. At the door, they are mobbed by all their guests who are anxious to offer their congratulations. The brides happily accept everyone's good wishes before returning inside to take many pictures with their wedding party. Fifteen minutes later, everyone has headed off to the reception. Erica and Callie are en route in their limousine, making out in the back seat like a couple of teenagers. Erica has a strong arm around the Latina, holding her close. A smile creeps onto the full lips of the raven-haired beauty as she fixes her gaze on her new wedding ring.

**CALLIE **(in disbelief): "Oh, my God! We really did it, didn't we?"

**ERICA **(chuckling): "Yep. We really did it."

**CALLIE **(still in disbelief): "We're really married."

**ERICA **(laughing harder as she draws Callie closer, resting her forehead on Callie's, nodding): "We're really married."


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------Scene 5 THE RECEPTION--------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the arrival of the wedding party is being announced one by one by the MC as they enter the reception hall and gather around the dance floor. Once everyone in the party has been introduced, the MC makes the next announcement.

**MC **: "And now Callie and Mr. Torres will have their father/daughter dance to the traditional Cuban song, _Es Mi Nina Bonita_ _(She's My Beautiful Little Girl)."_

Mr. Torres takes Callie's hand, leads her out to the middle of the floor, and they begin dancing. In the middle of the song, Mr. Torres' eyes become moist. He quickly clears his throat and looks away before turning back and catching his daughter's eye.

**MR. TORRES **(speaking softly, sincerely) : "Mi hija, me siento muy alegre que has encontrado amor verdadero. Veo que Erica te hace muy feliz y tu la haces feliz a ella tambien. Cuidanse la una a la otra, y si necesitan cualquier cosa, tu mama y yo siempre estamos disponibles para ustedes, me entiendes? Te quiero mucho. (My daughter, I'm very happy that you have found true love. I can see that Erica makes you very happy and you make her happy, too. Take care of each other, and if you ever need anything, your mother and I are always here for you. Understand? I love you very much.)"

**CALLIE **(teary-eyed) : "Gracias, Papi. Te quiero mucho a ti tambien.(Thanks, Dad. I love you very much, too.)"

Mr. Torres kisses Callie on the forehead. With the song over, the MC continues.

**MC** : "And now Erica and Mr. Hahn will have _their_ father/daughter dance."

The beginning of _Butterfly Kisses_ emanates into the room as Mr. Hahn takes Erica's hand and leads her onto the floor.

As they move to the music, Erica notices her father's eyes well up with tears.

**ERICA** (concerned):"Dad? Are you ok?"

**MR. HAHN **(sniffling):"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. I'm just… a little overwhelmed. My little girl is a married woman."

**ERICA **(chuckling lightly, nodding her head)** : **"That, I am."

**MR. HAHN **(emotional, voice cracking) : "Your mother and I are so proud of you, honey. Not just because you're the greatest heart surgeon this world has ever known…"

**ERICA **(rolling her eyes with a groan, blushing slightly) "Da-ad…"

**MR. HAHN** (continuing to speak, chuckling) : "…although that does make us minor celebrities in our neighborhood…"

Erica rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but can't erase the grin she's wearing.

**MR. HAHN** : "…but because you turned out to be one remarkable woman. You're smarter than the whole rest of our family put together, you genuinely care about people, you have such integrity, you're such a hard worker, you've never let our family wealth go to your head, you're level-headed, you're a good, decent person and that's more than any parent can ask of any daughter."

**ERICA **(becoming teary-eyed): "Oh, Dad."

**MR. HAHN **: We're so sorry that we almost let our prejudices and our narrow-mindedness deprive us of sharing in our daughter's wedding day. Thank God that wife of yours talked some sense into us before we made a huge mistake. She's a good woman. She'll take good care of you and make you happy. You make sure you take care of her, too, ok? I love you."

**ERICA **(sniffling, nodding) : "I fully intend to do exactly that, Dad. I love you, too."

Both father and daughter have tears in their eyes. The song ends and Mr. Hahn kisses Erica on the cheek, leading her off the floor. The MC announces the next event.

**MC **: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the brides will have their first dance as a married couple."

The first notes of _When I Fall In Love _begin to fill the room. Callie and Erica link hands and take the floor together. Callie slides her hands up Erica's arms until they encircle Erica's neck. Erica slowly slides her hands around Callie's waist. They look into each other's eyes lovingly, a soft smile gracing their lips.

**CALLIE **(speaking softly, dreamily) : "Oh, baby. Would you look at us? With everything we've been through, here we are, dancing at our wedding."

**ERICA **: "Unbelievable, isn't it?" (shaking her head) "I never knew I could be this happy."

**CALLIE **(looking lovingly into Erica's eyes, speaking softly) : "Me, either, baby. Me, either."

The couple cuddles closer as they continue dancing, relishing the closeness and basking in the love and support of their family and friends. The rest of the wedding party then joins them on the dance floor. As their dance ends, the MC invites everyone to be seated while dinner is served. After toasts by both maids-of-honor and a gourmet meal featuring seafood, the couple cuts the cake, and dessert is served. Minutes later, dessert finished, the music then resumes and everyone takes the dance floor. Richard asks Erica to dance and Derek asks Callie to dance while the Hahns dance together, as do the Torres. Tucker leads Miranda to the floor. Cristina is invited to dance by Hunt, Addison is invited to dance by a fellow attending, and they join all the other dancers. When the next song begins, the Hahns and Torres' switch partners and the brides follow suit. For the next song, Derek asks Meredith to dance, Richard asks Adelle to dance, and the brides dance together again. With that song over, the brides are both exhausted and retire to the edge of the dance floor. They stand with their arms around each other, watching everyone dance for several minutes. Suddenly, Erica carefully extricates herself from her new wife's embrace, takes the Latina's hand, takes a step away from the floor, and gently tugs Callie along with her. Callie turns and looks at Erica questioningly. Erica says nothing but continues to walk away, gently pulling Callie along with her. The newlyweds walk away together, ending up in front of the changing room of the reception hall. Callie smiles mischievously as Erica opens the door and leads Callie inside. Erica then closes the door behind them, locks it, and immediately takes Callie in her arms.

**ERICA **(breathlessly) : "Come here." (hugging Callie tightly) "I haven't had a minute alone with you all day."

**CALLIE **(closing her eyes, hugging Erica back, dreamily) : "I know, baby."

The couple pulls back slightly to look into each other's eyes and begin kissing. Erica reaches behind Callie and unzips her dress.

**CALLIE **(giggling) : "Ba-aby! We can't here! All of our family and friends are just down the hall!"

**ERICA **(seductively as she continues kissing Callie's neck) : "Hey, we have to change now, right?"

**CALLIE **(laughing, shrugging) : "How am I supposed to argue with that?"

Callie slips her arms around Erica's back and unzips the blonde's dress as their kisses become more passionate. Minutes later, after many more hugs and kisses and countless more I-love-you's, the newlyweds have changed into their other dresses, brushed their hair, and touched up their make up. Then hand-in-hand they return to their reception. Having reached the bar, they each order a drink and stand around with their friends and family, enjoying warm conversation and laughter. An hour later, the new wives are standing together when Erica suddenly smiles widely.

**ERICA **(giggling): "Come on. Ask me again! Ask me again!"

Callie laughs quietly as she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

**CALLIE **(sighing and rolling her eyes, amused) : "What time is it, Erica?"

**ERICA **(clearing her throat as she brings her left wrist up to eye level dramatically, showing off her new gold watch) : "It's 11:00."

**CALLIE **(amused) : "I take it you like the watch."

**ERICA **(enthusiastically) : "I love it!"

**CALLIE **: "Well, I'm glad…but… that's not your real wedding present."

**ERICA **(confused) : "What?"

**CALLIE **: "The watch was just a decoy. I have something else for you." (turning around and searching the crowd for her maid-of-honor) "Cris! Come on. Let's do it."

Cristina hurries over to the couple.

**CRISTINA **(with determination): "Rock and roll."

**ERICA **: "What did you do?"

**CALLIE **: "You'll see. Come on."

Callie takes Erica's hand and starts to lead her away. At that moment, Erica makes eye contact with Addison. The redhead gives her best friend a puzzled look. The chief of cardio shrugs and beckons her maid-of-honor to come along. Addison hurries to catch up to them. As they near the front door, Cristina dashes off ahead. A minute later, the remaining three women are standing just outside the reception hall. Cristina has hopped behind the wheel of a large bus parked sideways mere feet away from the door.

**CALLIE **(coming to stand behind Erica, putting her arms around her new wife's waist from behind): "Ready?"

**ERICA **: "Yeah, I guess."

**CALLIE **(calling to Cristina): "Ok, Cris. Hit it."

Cristina moves the large bus to reveal another vehicle behind it. Erica's jaw drops and her eyes grow wide in shock as she realizes what the vehicle is. For several minutes, Erica is frozen.

**CALLIE **(giggling): "You ok, baby?"

**ERICA **: "C-Callie, is that wh-what I think it is?"

**CALLIE **(smiling, resting her chin on Erica's shoulder, nodding) : "Mmhmm."

**ERICA **: "A 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640? 0-100 in 7.5 seconds and a top speed of 211 miles an hour?"

**CALLIE **: "Mmhmm."

**ERICA **(incredulously): "For me?"

**CALLIE **(with a satisfied smirk, holding her index finger out, dangling the keys in front of Erica's face): "Happy wedding day, mi amor (my love)."

**ERICA **: "Oh. My. God!"

Erica slowly takes the keys from Callie, blinking several times. Callie slowly drops her arms from around Erica. Suddenly Erica whirls around, crouches down, throws her arms around Callie just under the Latina's derrier and enthusiastically lifts her off the ground.

**ERICA **: "You got me my dream car!"

Callie giggles, leans down, and kisses her new wife. Erica slowly puts Callie down as her face drops.

**CALLIE **(noting Erica's expression) : "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

**ERICA **(softly, sadly): "You got me a gold Rolex and one of the world's most expensive cars and all I got you was a locket."

**CALLIE **(reaching up to touch the locket around her neck with one hand and caress Erica's face with the other, speaking softly): "Hey, sweetie, I _love _the locket. It's beautiful and this is my favorite picture of us and it means a lot to me."

**ERICA **(shaking her head) : "I appreciate that, honey, but… I still feel bad." (turning to Addison) "Hey, Addy. Come here, man."

**ADDISON **(approaching the couple): "What's up?"

**ERICA **: "I feel terrible. Callie just got me a gold watch and my dream car and all I've given her is a locket. You're my maid-of-honor. Help me out here."

**ADDISON **(opening her purse and rummaging through it): "Hmmm. Let's see. Perfume? Nah. Ooh, how about some gum? No." (pulling out several stapled, folded pieces of paper and handing it to Callie) "Or…How about this?"

Callie unfolds the papers and begins reading. Suddenly her eyes grow wide and her jaw drops. Her eyes continue to dart back and forth between the paper and Erica.

**CALLIE **: "You didn't!"

A smile begins to tug at the corners of Erica's mouth.

**CALLIE **: "You got us a house??!!!"

Erica, wearing a smirk of satisfaction, holds her fist up horizontally towards Addison, who quickly "pounds" it with her own. Callie throws her arms around Erica's neck and hugs her tightly.

**CALLIE **(squealing happily): "I can't believe you did this!"

**ERICA **(motioning towards the car as they part) : "I can't believe you did _this_!"

Suddenly Erica gets a dangerous look in her eyes as she takes off running towards the car.

**CALLIE **(suddenly panicking, calling after Erica) : "Baby? Baby, you have to promise me you're going to obey all traffic laws, ok? Please? Baby? Come on now. I'm trusting you!"

**ERICA **(laughing with glee): "Obey all traffic laws in a Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640? Yeah, right!" (turning to Addison) "Come on, Addy! Let's see what this baby can do!"

**CALLIE **: "Addison, if anything happens to my wife, I'll kill you!"

**ADDISON **(heading for the car, looking at Callie over her shoulder) : "Don't worry, Cal. I'll put her in a different frame of mind so she won't speed." (turning to Erica) "Hey, Er, what do you say we go pick up some girls? This thing is a chick-magnet!"

**CALLIE **: "Addison!!"

**ADDISON **(laughing): "Kidding, Cal. Kidding."

**CALLIE **(threading her fingers through her own hair): "Oh, my God. I'm going to become a widow on my wedding day!"


End file.
